Talk:The Wind Chasers
Join? May I join as Wolfspirit? A beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, and dark blue eyes. She can change into any animal and can talk to them, which makes it hard for her to hunt. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 09:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make her page and I'll add her in! Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Join? I would like to join as a cat named Shadowcreek. She is a beautiful dark gray she cat with brilliant colorful eyes that change when she wills tham to. She has the power to change into anything that she wishes. Snowfern (talk) 23:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rowanflight Category:Signature 23:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hey, can I join as Splashwillow, a gray-mottled she-cat with magnificent violet eyes, and her special power is to read into minds and to understand the emotions of others. --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 08:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You know what to do, right? Rowanflight 14:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join with Faunaspirit, an extremely fast blue-gray she-cat with bright purple and hazel eyes and who's power is to change to whatever she wants to and speak any language including twoleg languages. Thanks, ~ ємвєя ♫ ƒσяєνєя αη∂ αℓωαуѕ ♫ 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ysoltstar's the fastest.Silverstar 14:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't want her to be the fastest, I would only like her to be a fast cat, if that's OK? Thanks, ~ ємвєя ♫ ƒσяєνєя αη∂ αℓωαуѕ ♫ 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how I love new users. take a look at my new user guide for help on how to make a page. Welcome! Rowanflight 17:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as four kits called Mountainkit, Poolkit, Turtlekit and Eaglekit? Feathershy 600 edits 8D 17:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Make dem pages. x3 Rainbow Flight 16:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Join? Join? May i join? i would like to add a cat called Firefrost: A Long fured tortieshell Tom with folded ears and amber eyes. She has the power to control the elements. Stormstar 2015 (talk) 19:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainbow Flight 19:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Join owo May I join with Robinflight, a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes? Ducksplash 04:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 14:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Joiney Eclipsesoul is a black cat with blue eyes, and blue-grey paws, neck and tailtip(If you have seen the pokemon Eevee, her marks are kinda like that) Her special power is the power over weather, and she can cause an eclipse, however this takes much energy.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) A Request If I get her a mate,can Dreamflower have kits? I want one of them to be Agateblaze reincarnetd :3 [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Skyvine?SilverstarI love you, Whimper, I always will... 00:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? Name: Fuzzypaw Description: Dazzling black and white fur that stands on end like a hedgehog. Has Dark green eyes that sparkle under the moonlight and her pelt shines under the moonlight as well. She is one of the fastest cats. Fuzzypelt (talk) 21:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Join Hia. I'd like to join TWC as Heatherfrost; a mottled light brown she-cat with eyes that change color with the season. Her ability is that she can turn into any animal she thinks of. I guess that the eyes thing is also an ability. I think a good idea would be to state the eye colors for the seasons; Icy-blue for leafbare, pale green for newleaf, bright green for greenleaf, and in leaf-fall, gold with ginger and fall-leaf reddish specks. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Join? May I join with Fleetkit? Fleetkit would be a gray and white tom with green and gold eyes flecked with amber. If any cat wants to have him in their queen's litter, just leave me a message on my talkpage. (talk) 14:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Joining? I want to join as Coldpelt, a pure white she-cat. She has stunning deep blue eyes, with this ability... When she is very overwhelmed, she will instinctively force the air around her to depose (That's turn right into a solid from a gas) and freeze around her. After a few heartbeats of holding this in, she must release it. The resultant shockwave can kill a lesser creature, like a fox. GOD DAMNIT... Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 20:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, just make her page and she's yours! 20:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll get right on it. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 20:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hydrobreeze - a blue-gray she-cat with sharp blue ripples on her fur, which look like water. Her eyes are blue, and she always seems to have water flowing out of her fur, though it's not too much. It's just enough to give her a constantly wet appearance. Her power is Hydrokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate water. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 04:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Meh. Kinda don't want the name Hydro used, but sure. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 04:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ONE MOAR CAT c: derp Rowan said that I could have the MCA after Silversight is killed off, so I decided to send in the application. Brightpaw (mc name: Brightbreeze, please, or maybe Brightleaf or Brightpool, though Brightbreeze or Brightleaf are preferred ouo) is a calicoish she-cat with amber eyes. Nice, a bit shy, and excellent at healing once she starts. ouo